The Miss Sailor Universe Pagent 2002
by AngelicMoonDJ
Summary: This is a take on the Miss America pageant, Sailor Moon style. Please review!
1. Welcome Ladies And Gentlemen

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters. I also don't own any Miss Anything competition. I really don't. I do own Michael.  
Author's Note: I had to rewrite this chapter. I was having trouble 'cause I didn't paragraph it and I needed to make some changes. Please review, I live on 'em.  
  
Ms Sailor Universe-Chapter One-Welcome Ladies And Gentlemen  
  
"Hello! And welcome to the first ever Miss Sailor Universe pageant," Michael, the host said.  
  
"Lets meet our contestants. First we have the ruler of the Negaverse, Queen Beryl!" Michael announced as Queen Beryl walked onto the stage. She was wearing a long, black, spaghetti-strap dress with black heels, waing to the audience while smiling cruely.  
  
"Next, we have Sailor Venus in her civilian form, Mina Aino!" Michael exclaimed. Mina walked in with a dress exactly like Beryl's, except it was orange. Also like Beryl, she was wearing heels and waving. Her bright smile almost blinded the audience.  
  
"And now here comes the lovely genious, Amy Mizuno! Also known as Sailor Mercury!" Michael said. Amy walked in, wearing a dress like the first two with the same kind of heels, except, you guessed it, blue(A/N All of the contestants are wearing the same type of dress with the same kind of heels and waving. I'm just going to write how they're smiling and what color their outfit is, got it?). She had a shy smile on her face and was waving.  
  
"Now we have the Guardian of Time, Trista Maioh! A.k.a., Sailor Pluto! Just letting you know, she wasn't allowed to find out who wins by using the Gates of Time," Michael said. Trista's outfit was black like Beryl's and she was smiling normally.  
  
"And here is one of the strongest Scouts of them all, Sailor Jupiter! Also known as Lita Kino!" Michael exclaimed. Lita came in wearing a smile like Mina's and her outfit was green.  
  
"Next, we have Sailor Mars! Also known as the Shinto priestess-in-training, Raye Hino!" Raye walked on stage in a red outfit with a calm smile on her face.  
  
"Now we have Michelle Kaioh, also known as the water Scout, Sailor Neptune," Michael said with a big smile on his face. Michelle was sporting a aquamarine outfit and a friendly smile.  
  
"Next we have the reluctant Amara Tenou who would much rather be out fighting monsters as Sailor Uranus." Amara came walking out in a yellow number, her smile fake.  
  
"And now please give a round of applause for our fina contestant, the future Queen of the Universe, Sailor Moon, also known as Serena Tsukino!" Serena came walking in wearing a pink version of the Ms. Sailor Universe outfit. She had the same smile as Lita and Mina.  
  
The contestants' hair was up in their usually ways, except that lita's hair was down instead of in her usual ponytail and Mina had a orange bow in her hair instead of her normal red one.   
  
"Lets give all of our contestants a big round of applause!" Michael said to the audience. Everyone did as they were expected.  
  
"I should let you know that this is no ordinary competition. There will be TWO winners, plus the first runner up and the second runner up," Michael explained.   
  
"And now it's time to meet out judges! First, we have the first of the four generals-now-turned-good, Jedite!" Jedite waved from his seat and smiled.  
  
"Next, we have Nephlite!" Nephlite followed Jedite's example and waved while smiling.   
  
"Now we have Zoycite(A/N Zoycite is a MALE.)!" Zoycite did as everyone else, waving and smiling.  
  
"Having a vacation from his duties as head general, Malachite!" Malachite waved and let a tiny smile appear on his face.   
  
"We have the future princess of Crystal Tokyo here with us. Rini! Also known as Sailor Mini Moon!" Rini got a bubbly smile on her face like Lita, Mina, and, Serena and waved excitedly.  
  
"Next is the Scout of destruction, Sailor Saturn! She joins us in her human form, Hotaru Tomoe!" Hotaru let an innocent smile appear on her face and shyly waved.  
  
"And here we have Sammy Tsukino who has been let known that his sistert is Sailor Moon, but only for this show!" Sammy sweatdropped, smiled, the waved.  
  
"And finally, we have the future King of the Universe, Darien Chiba! Also known as the mysterious Tuxedo Mask! Lets have a round of applause for our judges!" Everyone gave a big round of applause for the judges who sported some of the cutest guys in anime.  
  
To Be Continued...  
I think that I did a good job at rewriting this. Next chapter is the question chapter. I know that I said that I wouldn't post the next chapter until I got five reviews, but I just did! Lucky for you. ^_^ 


	2. Questions And Answers-1,2,3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Ms. America etc. pageant.  
Author's Note: Please take time to reread the first chapter. I had to rewrite it. I'm begging you here. I was begining to think that I should take it down, but then I got that fifth review and I knew that I had to go on. That sounds corny, right? Well, it's the truth. Please review, I need them. And I need to make something clear, I took some of these questions from one of my old Baby-sitters Club books. I don't own the idea or the questions.  
  
Ms. Sailor Universe-Chapter Two-Questions And Answers-1,2,3  
  
"Now we're going to meet our contestants, really get to know them," Michael explained to the audience.  
  
"We've picked names in random order. No favorites!" Michael explained quickly to the audience, judges, and contestants(A/N And now you'll have to excuse me. I need to go pick names out of a hat. ^_^'').  
  
"Our first contestant is(A/N::picks name out of a basket::) Raye!" Michael announced. Raye walked up from where the contestants had lined up. She sat on a stool.  
  
"Each contestant will be asked the same three questions. Ladies, can you hear me?" Michael asked the other contestants, excluding Raye of course. The girls didn't hear him, of course, because they had those special earphones on.  
  
"Alright, first question. Raye, what do you like best about the beautiful planet Earth?" Michael asked her. "The cherry blossom tress at my temple," Raye answered smoothly.  
  
"Nice answer. Next, if you could change one thing about this world, what would it be?" Michael looked at the dark-haired girl. "I'd make sure that people wouldn't destroy nature so much. After they tried to destroy Fairview Park, I've made an effort to stop people from destroying nature," Raye bragged(A/N Sorry, Bekah! Don't kill me!).  
  
"What an honorable thing to do! Final question, if your house, or should I say TEMPLE, was on fire and you had time to rescue three things, what would they be?" Michael questioned the young priestess. "My grandpa, another person who works at the temple named Chad, and my crows, Phobos and Deimos," Raye answered confidently.  
  
"Thank you very much. Now if you'll just step over here, we can have the next contestant up," Michael said as he escorted Raye to a circle of stools made for the contestants who had answered the questions.  
  
"Next up is (A/N ::pulls name out of a basket::), Trista!" An assistant pulled Trista's headphones off of her head and pointed her in Michael's direction.  
  
"Welcome, Trista. Your first question is what do you like best about the wonderful planet Earth?" Michael asked the Guardian of Time. "The schools. It's wonderful that the people here care so much about their kids," Trista answered.  
  
"Very interesting answer. Next question is, if you could change one thing about this world, what would it be?" Trista looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'd want everyone never to be lonely. Loneliness is a terrible thing," Trista answered truthfully.  
  
"Good answer. Finally, if your house, or Gates, were on fire and you had enough time to save three things, what would they be?" Michael asked, looking at the tall woman. "My Time Key, my transformation pen, and my photo album," Trista said(A/N Sorry! I didn't know what to say for Trista!).  
  
"Again, interesting answer. If you'll just take a seat over there by Raye, we can move on to our next contestant," Michael said. "Our next contestant is(A/N ::reaches into basket and pulls out name, thens laughs uncontrollably::), Amara!" Michael said, trying to hold in his laughter along with Raye, Trista, the judges, and the assistants, inclucing the one that was taking off Amara's earphones.  
  
"Hello, Amara. We all know that you're totally against being in this pageant, but Michelle forced you in, so it's your turn," Michael said, trying to console an almost tearful Amara.  
  
"The first question is, what do you like best about the great planet Earth?" Michael asked Amara. "Race cars, motorcycles, and the track at school," Amara responded.  
  
"Okay, next question. If you could change one thing about this world, what would it be?" Michael questioned. "Something evil would attack everyday so that the Sailor Scouts could kick their butts from here to the next century," Amara said as she smiled for real for the first time in this show.  
  
"Nice to see you smiling. The final question is-" Michael was cut off by Amara's cry of happiness. "As I was saying, the final question is, if your house was on fire and you had time to save three things, what would they be?" Michael asked. "Hotaru, Michelle, and Trista," Amara replied.  
  
Michael looked admiringly at Amara, "What a wonderful and thoughtful answer! You may go sit over there with our other contestants now. Our next contestants is..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
YAY! I FINALLY finished that chapter! I was having some trouble with it, but now it's over! Five more reviews for the next chapter. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! And unlike some authors, I except anonymous reviews. ^_~ 


End file.
